The following disclosure relates to a sheet conveying apparatus.
There is known a sheet supplying apparatus as one example of conventional sheet conveying apparatuses. This sheet supplying apparatus includes a chute, a set roller, a pressure roller, and a separating roller. The separating roller is generally called a retard roller.
The chute has an upper surface for supporting a sheet or sheets. The pressure roller presses the sheet supported on the upper surface of the chute, toward the set roller. The set roller is rotated while being in contact with the sheet supported on the upper surface of the chute, to convey the sheet to the downstream side in the conveying direction along the conveyance path. The supplied sheet is nipped between the separating roller and the set roller at a position located downstream of the pressure roller in the conveying direction. In the case where a plurality of sheets are supplied, the sheets are separated one by one at a nip position and conveyed by the set roller and the separating roller toward the downstream side in the conveying direction.